vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Elisabetta Barbados
|-|Anna Never= |-|The Empress Elisabetta Barbados= Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown, at least 9-B, likely far higher, possibly 2-C Name: Elisabetta Barbados. Anna Never (alter ego) Origin: Anima: Beyond Fantasy Gender: Female Age: 13 years old (14 in Gaia II) Classification: Empress of the Sacred Holy Empire of Abel. Half-time traveler Powers and Abilities: |-|Powers=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics (Possesses Acrobatics 50, Jump 15 and Climb 40), Social Influencing (Possesses Persuasion 120, Leadership 220, Intimidate 30 and Animals 90), Enhanced Senses (Possesses Notice 115, Search 75 and Track 12), Stealth Mastery (Possesses Disguise 100, Hide 60 and Stealth 65), Causality Manipulation and Fate Manipulation (Elisabetta is one of 2 only natural beings with Natura +20, so her presence is so overwhelming that fate and history itself bends to her. Beings of elevated Natura+ are capable to limited manipulate the events that happens around them, including Statistics Amplification, resist and negate and status effect, and avoid committing mistakes. This ability can be used 9 times), Negation (Negates the resistances and damage reduction abilities of those with lower Gnosis, as well as bypass their invulnerability. Can permanently kill those with Gnosis 35, as well as the Al-Djinn), Swordmanship, Martial Arts, Ki Manipulation including Detection (Ki Detection 150), Aura, Speed Amplification, Non-Physical Interaction and Stealth Mastery (Ki Ocultation 125); Extrasensory Perception (Capable of seeing supernatural beings, magic powers and psychic matrices. Can perceive emotions, justice, flaws, and alterations to reality amongst others. Beings of Natura+ 20 are aware of any change in the timestream and order, additionally, is not affected by the destruction of the conceptual facets of reality. Can see and harm Noth, beings who lack even a concept in the structure of reality.), Supernatural Luck (Characters of elevated Natura+ can obtain open rolls more than once. Has a 1% of possibilities to instantly resist and negate any Status Effect Inducement), Luck Bestowal (Any natural being with Natura+ 0 close the her is treated as having Natura+ 5 as long they aren't directly confronting her), Blessed (Elisabetta is synchronized with the Beryl/Shajads Mikael, Uriel, Jedah, Gabriel, Noah, Rafael, Erebus, Azrael, Barakiel, Eriol and Meseguis, granting her various abilities including Healing, Aura, Stealth Mastery, Willpower Manipulation, Precognition, Darkness Manipulation, Supernatural Beauty, Empathy (Including the natural kind), Fear Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Mediumship and more. Additionally, C'iel and Gaira ensure that no power, not even themselves, may influence her decisions in any way.) Soul Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation and Reality Warping (Magic manipulates the essence or soul of existence to produce desired effects on reality), Seoman Kephas grants Non-Physical Interaction, Holy Manipulation, Statistics Amplification and Immunity Negation |-|Resistances=Absolute Zero, Absorption, Acid Manipulation, Age Manipulation, Attack Reflection, BFR, Biological Manipulation, Blood Manipulation, Body Control, Causality Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Clairvoyance, Soul Manipulation, Chi Manipulation, Corrosion Inducement, Corruption, Damage Boost, Damage Reduction, Damage Transferal, Darkness Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Deconstruction, Disease Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Duplication, Durability Negation, Electricity Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Explosion Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception, Fate Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Fusionism, Gravity Manipulation, Healing, Heat Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Information Analysis, Law Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Magic, Matter Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Necromancy, Pain Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Perception Manipulation, Petrification, Poison Manipulation, Possession, Power Absorption, Power Modification, Power Nullification, Precognition, Pressure Points, Psychometry, Purification, Reactive Evolution, Reality Warping, Regeneration Negation, Resistance Negation, Sealing, Sense Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Social Influencing, Sound Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Status Effect Inducement, Subjective Reality, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Time Manipulation, Transmutation, Vector Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Willpower Manipulation (Can resist those effects through the Resistances Stats and Gnosis), Unconventional Resistance to Soul Manipulation and Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2) (The soul in Anima: Beyond Fantasy is the same thing as the concept, and vice-versa. One would need to affect both to affect a soul) Attack Potency: Unknown, at least Wall level, likely far higher (Has an Attack Ability greater than 150), possibly Low Multiverse level (Stated by Kisidan, who is capable of taking on Graven Malekith, that she would quickly become his equal.) Speed: Superhuman (Vary from 13.33 m/s to 26.66 m/s) with at least Transonic reflexes, likely higher (Way faster than supernatural creatures of inferior level) Lifting Strength: Peak Human (Can lift up to 260 kilograms) Striking Strength: At least Wall Class, possibly Low Multiversal Durability: At least Wall level, possibly Low Multiverse level Stamina: Very high Range: Melee to extended melee Standard Equipment: *'Katana' *'Seoman Kephas:' One of the eleven original Lawgivers, belonging original to Giovanni's family. It has the following characteristics: **'Quality:' Seoman is a weapon of quality +20 capable to damage any type of being **'Holy Nature:' Seoman is considered a Sacred Weapon **'Rise of Power:' Seoman increase the ki accumulatons of the user. Additionally, it regen the ki of the user **'No Protection:' Seoman ignore any Existential Barrier or Damage Reduction, including special immunities **'Omega Depranos:' This technique allows the user to launch a ki attack increasing its damage 1.5 times (game wise) without the need to push themselves. However, due Elisabetta not being a Giovanni, she takes the risk (50% chance in normal conditions) to temporarily decrease of her powers if she fail Intelligence: Very high, despite her age, she behaves as a wise Empress, capable of interacting in political issues with great knowledge and wisdom. Such a prodigal combatant that even Kisidan (her tutor and personal guard) believes that she can surpass him in few years with enough training. That, however, does not stop her from acting like a child from time to time. Possesses INT 9, making her comparable to Nobel's winner, with the following intellectual secundaries: Animals 90, Science 40, Herbology 90, History 125, Medicine 50, Memorize 50 and Occultism 90 Weaknesses: None notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Chi Users Category:Aura Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Healers Category:Willpower Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Fear Users Category:Magic Users Category:Causality Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Kids Category:Royal Characters Category:Adventurers Category:Anima: Beyond Fantasy Category:Good Characters Category:Fate Users Category:Acrobats Category:Stealth Masters Category:Social Influencers Category:Blessing Users Category:Soul Users Category:Concept Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 2